Lost In The Moment
by Sakura Ani
Summary: The Odaiba High Prom is coming up... Wanna know what happens? Read and see. (Taiora, Takari and Kouyako)
1. part 1

Okay. I know, I know. There have already been thousands of stories that had to do with dances and all that stuff, but I couldn't resist. Besides, a light bulb went out in my head a while ago to write this. It kinda came to me when I was reading about all those other wonderful stories that have a dance in them. Then I thought about myself...

This story, a Kouyako, is based mostly on my very own- "Drumroll please!" - high school junior senior prom night. Whoa, I actually went to prom? That's completely new. But since nobody knows exactly who I am, I don't have to worry about taunting and teasing. "Yay!"

Anyways, most of what happens in this story is kinda along the lines of what happened on my own prom night. I just exaggerated some minor details, added some, took away some certain events that no one needs to know about and so forth. Besides, I wanted to be able to fit in at least all of the Digi-destined in their respective positions.

Before we begin though, I added two completely original characters. Kit Ling Li and Jade Jing Li. These two are my own made up characters who happen to be Digi-destined from Hong Kong who moved to Odaiba. I'm going to write a story that tells about them later on. Kit, or KL as she is sometimes called, and Jade are cousins. Jade being the older cousin, the age of the original older kids and, Kit being the younger cousin, the age of Kari.

So without further ado....... (oh yeah. I don't own Digimon)

****

Lost In The Moment

****

Part 1

"Attention all students! Are you ready for this year's Odaiba High Prom?! Well, wait no more! In only two weeks, one of the most important social events of high school will be here! So, find your date, pick out an outfit and come party down at this year's Odaiba High Prom! We'll see you there! And lastly, the student committee has voted on the theme for this year... Drumroll please...

And the theme is....

Lost in the Moment.

Don't forget to come!"

****************

A large poster was slapped onto the wall right next to the entrance. On a shining royal blue colored background, a silver colored silouhette of two figures dancing next to a silver clock under the silver stars stood in the upper right hand corner. In a stair stepping fashion, four words were written in silver in a lovely font at the center of the poster reading:

****

Lost in the Moment

Another poster was taped up at the other side of the entrance. Next to each poster, an information sheet was taped regarding information on this year's Odaiba High School Prom- one of the most important social events of the year for the students attending the high school.

***********

"I don't get what all the fuss is about," Yolei pulled her text books out of her locker and threw them into her bookbag, "It's just some silly old dance." She shut her locker and turned to leave with her friends, but found herself face to face with two shocked faces.

"Just some silly old dance?!" Mimi and Kari both looked at Yolei in disbelief. They exchanged glances at what they had just heard.

"Yolei!" Mimi almost shrieked, "This isn't just any silly little dance! This is the high school _prom_ we're talking about here. **_PROM!_**"

Yolei pretended to cower back in fear from Mimi as she and Kari tried to hold in their laughter at Mimi's outrageous outbreak. Though Kari felt the same way as Mimi did about prom, she never really thought about freaking out about it at all.

"Wow! I heard Mimi all the way down the hall," TK said walking up behind the three unsuspecting girls and causing them to jump and let out little gasps.

"TK!" Kari slapped him in the shoulder, "Don't do that! Walking up on someone like that could easily give her a heart attack."

"Sorry," TK smiled amused making his totally adorable face look all the cuter. He pulled his goofy white hat off of his blonde mop of hair and ran his hair through it, then put his hat back on.

"Just don't do it again," Yolei said. She glanced at Kari and noticed that she was off in space. She chuckled silently to herself. Mimi also noticed this and smiled.

Kari had her attention on every little movement that TK had made ever since he joined them. From the sweet lips forming into the perfect smile to when he ran his hand through his hair and put his hat back on. The whole time, Kari was wishing that it was her hand smoothing out TK's soft blonde hair.

"Kari?" TK waved his hand in front of her snapping her out of her trance, "Kari? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kari blushed when she realized she had been out and why she had been out. She immediately dropped to the ground and pretended to tie her shoe so she could hide the blushing. _Every time,_ Kari scolded herself mentally, _Control yourself, girl._

It didn't matter where or when, or even if it was just a small amount of time. Whenever TK showed up, Kari would find herself being caught in TK's entrancing good looks- his sweet smile, his adorable face... Everything about him about drove the girl crazy.

"Kari's fine," Yolei said trying to contain the smirk that was trying to force itself onto her face, "She's just had a long day. Speaking of which, Mimi and I have a pretty busy day ahead of us too. Don't we, Mimi?" Yolei took a step away and tried to motion Mimi to follow her in an indiscreet way.

Mimi looked at Yolei in bewilderment, but finally nodded in agreement, catching on to Yolei's intentions. She smiled, "Yeah, we have somewhere to go." She started walking away from TK and Kari also.

"Where to?" TK asked curiously, "Shopping?"

"Of course!" Mimi said, "Where else? I need to go find myself a new dress for the Odaiba High Prom."

Kari didn't say a word. _What are they doing?_ she thought. She tried to think of what to do while she continued to tie her already tied shoe.

"I'll see you guys later, then," TK said. _Finally, _TK thought to himself, _Now I can ask her._ He had been trying for the longest time to find the perfect opportunity. _Yolei and Mimi are leaving. Tai's at soccer practice. Matt has band practice. And best of all, Davis is no where in sight. This means I can walk her home and ask her then._ He smiled at his perfect plan.

"Wait!" Kari sprung back up to her feet and called out to her friends. But they were already all the way down the hallway and waving good-bye to Kari and TK. Kari sighed and turned back to look TK right in the face. Their eyes locked and they stood there looking into each other's eyes for the longest time... Then the warning bell for all students to exit the building rang and they broke the stare.

Kari and TK both blushed, but this time, Kari didn't even bother to hide her blushing this time. She smiled at TK.

"Let's walk home together," TK said. Kari nodded and the two headed out the building.

**********

"Go Sora!" Tai called from the side of the courts. She rushed up to the drop shot that was hit to her and hit it across the court to where her opponent wasn't standing. "Good shot, Sora!" Tai cheered.

"Be a little less obvious, will ya?" Kit teased her friend as she walked out from the courts. She threw her racket and water cooler on the ground next to her bag that was lying right next to Sora's.

Sora, out on the tennis court, hussled over to the left as the ball flew across the court. With little effort, it seemed, she back handed the ball over the net to an open area. The other girl hit it back over as Sora approached the net and slammed the ball back over before her opponent had time to react.

"Game," Sora said sweetly. Her opponent smiled and picked up the ball. The two girls shook hands and exchanged compliments then walked off the court. She smiled at Tai and Kit.

"How'd you do?" Sora asked Kit.

"6-3, 6-1," Kit said smiling her older friend.

"6-0, 6-1," Sora said also smiling.

"Yeah," Kit said, "I know. You pummeled that girl."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Sora shrugged her shoulders, "She put up a good fight. She was really tough." Sora picked up her towel and wiped away the sweat on her face and then took a drink out of her water cooler.

"You're too modest," Kit said, "Isn't she Tai? Tai?" Kit and Sora both looked at Tai. It was obvious that he had been staring at Sora.

"Yo!" Kit snapped her fingers in front of Tai's face, "Tai! Hey, boy! Wake up!" Sora blushed and turned away smiling.

Tai snapped out of his trance, "Wha-?" He looked from Kit to Sora.

"Okay," Kit teased, "He's still here. Went to fantasy world a second there, but he's back." Kit looked at her watch and then immediately threw her things into her bag, "Hey, I gotta go guys. I have to go meet a couple friends. Later." She ran away from the tennis courts without another word.

Sora smiled at Tai as she threw her racket and her other belongings into her bag.

"Ready to go?" Tai asked. Sora nodded and they too left the tennis courts.

"Hey, Sora?" Tai asked. He felt his hands begin to sweat as they walked down the sidewalk home. _Ask her! Ask her! Geez man, it's not that hard. Sora, will you go to prom with me? It's as easy as that. Just do it!_

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked oblivious to what she was about to hear.

"Sora..." Tai began, "I, uh, you, uh..." _JUST DO IT!!!_ "Will you go to prom with me?" he said quickly before he decided to chicken out again.

Sora stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened at the question. Her heart began to beat quickly. She turned to face Tai, "Did you just-?" She couldn't finish. Never in a million years did she ever expect to be asked this. No one had ever asked her to any formal dance at all. Not even on a date. Mostly because she was such a tomboy, though. Guys had always seen her more as "one of the guys." Especially her friends.

Tai nodded, "Will you go to prom with me, Sora?" Tai had calmed a little more now being that he had finally brought up the courage to ask the girl he loved out.

"Tai..." Sora began. She gave him a sad expression.

__

Oh great! She's going to say no. You shouldn't have opened your big mouth, Tai. "Ask her to prom," Matt says. "Piece of cake," he says. Now I feel like such an idiot. Good going, Tai. Now she's going to think you're crazy. She's going to-

"Of course I'll go with you, Tai," Sora's expression quickly transformed into one of joy. Tears almost welled in her eyes as she thought about how long she had been waiting for Tai to do something.

__

-say yes, Tai finished his thought happily. He looked at her smiling brightly, "Really?"

Sora nodded and threw her arms around him in a warm embrace. She whispered into his ear, "It took you long enough." Tai just smiled and nodded hugging her back tightly.

********

TK tugged at his collar nervously. _If only this were as easy as Matt makes it seem._ He smiled at Kari who smiled back at him.

That's what they had been doing the whole time they were walking home. Occasional exchange of words and smiling at each other.

__

Ask me already, Kari thought, _Isn't that what you want?_ She felt impatient. She wanted so much to go with TK to prom, but he hadn't asked her yet. Already, she had turned down over ten really nice guys who had asked her in the past two days. She still had her hopes up that TK was going to ask her.

She looked at him as he pulled nervously at his shirt collar. She began to get impatient, but a thought suddenly crossed her mind. _What if he never gets the courage to ask me? What if he doesn't ask me? What if he never planned to ask me in the first place? What if he already has a date? What if-?_

"Kari, willyougotopromwithme?" TK stopped walking to catch his breath, but more for the fact that he was afraid she'd turn him down. He knew how many guys had already asked her. He was mentally beating himself up over the fact that he hadn't been the first to do so.

Kari, wanting to stay cool, just stood there and stared at him. But her happiness got the better of her and she threw her arms around TK giving him a peck on the cheek, "Yes! I'll go with you, TK!"

TK smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey! Kari? TP?" a familiar voice called down the street at them.

TK and Kari exchanged glances and immediately took off running down the street without even looking to see if it was really who they thought it was.

********

"No, Mimi," Yolei struggled with her older friend. Despite her lady-like reputation, Mimi had an unbelievable strength when shopping was the situation. Expecially shopping for special occasions.

"Come on, Yolei," Mimi pulled Yolei toward the nearest department store, "If you're going to go to prom, you have to find the perfect dress."

"I'm not going to prom, Mimi," Yolei protested trying to loosen the grasp Mimi had on her hand, "I already said. I'm not going."

"Yes, you are!" Mimi said, "You can't miss prom!"

"I'll do what I want to do," Yolei continued to struggle.

"Not if I can help it," Mimi said succeeding in pulling Yolei toward the prom dresses.

"Mimi!" Yolei protested. She then caught a glimpse of two familiar faces, "Kit! J! Help me!" She took a hard tug at her arm and broke free from Mimi.

"Oh no you don't," Mimi grabbed Yolei's arm again, "You're going to try on one of these. Don't you trust my fashion?"

"What's going on?" Kit asked. She and her older cousin approached the two struggling girls.

"It's not that I don't trust your fashion, Mimi," Yolei said, "You have a great sense of fashion. But, I'M NOT GOING TO PROM!" She pulled away from Mimi again and then hid behind her other two friends.

"Well," Mimi put her hands on her hip, "This is the thanks I get for trying to help." She looked away angrily.

"Aw, don't get mad Mimi," Kit said, "I'm sure Yolei's grateful. She just doesn't want to go to prom." She looked at her cousin.

"Yeah, Mimi," Jade said, "How about this? I'll shop with you. Kit, you and Yolei can go somewhere else if you want."

Mimi thought for a moment, "Alright then." She then smiled at Yolei, "I won't force you anymore. But if you ever need me for shopping again, I'll be happy to help." She smiled sweetly and then she and Jade began rummaging through the dresses as Kit and Yolei hurried away.

*********

The computer lab was quieter than usual. There wasn't that usual sound of someone typing away at a computer. But the same person who was always in the computer lab during after school hours, was, just the same, the only person there.

Izzy stared at the wallpaper on the desktop of the computer he often used. It was a picture of him and his friends. In the back, six of the original eight Digi-destined stood: Izzy, Sora, Tai, Matt, Joe and then Mimi. In front, the younger Digi-destined crouched together: Ken, Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei and Cody. At each side of the younger Digi-destined, two other friends, the Digi-destined who moved to Odaiba from Hong Kong, crouched, squeezing the six together: Kit crouched next to Kari and Jade next to Cody.

The only thing that was missing from the picture to make it whole, were the digimon themselves.

But Izzy wasn't looking at the picture as a whole. He was staring at a particular face. He sighed and leaned back, suddenly wishing that she was there with him right now, like she used to be everyday after school before they would set off for the Digital World. He shook his head to shake the thought away.

Finally, he began what he usually did when he was in the computer lab. He opened the file for the new program that he had been working on and began to work on it.

*********

"Why don't you want to go to prom?" Kit asked. She then looked around shocked at what she had just said. Like Sora and Yolei, Kit was the last person to ever even think about going to any sort of formal dance like prom.

"I didn't hear wrong did I?" Kari teased, "You were just wondering why Yolei didn't want to go to prom."

"I did not just say that!" Kit exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Yolei giggled, "You're not going soft on us now, are you?"

"Whoa!" Kit said, "I think I just had a Twilight Zone moment there."

"You're telling me," Kari laughed.

The three girls were laying on the floor of Kari's and Tai's bedroom. Kit and Yolei had just finished teasing Kari about her and TK.

"So," Kari said, "How come you aren't going?"

"Do you have to ask?" Yolei sighed flopping onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"What if _he _asked you?" Kari teased giggling.

"Kari!" Yolei exclaimed. Then her face became serious, "Do you think he would actually ask me? I mean, why would he even bother?" She sighed sadly.

"You shouldn't think like that, girl," Kit said, "You never know. I mean, I can tell that he likes you."

"You don't have to cheer me up," Yolei said, "I know better." She sat up and faced the two other girls.

"Do you know if he's asked anybody else yet?" Kit asked.

"Knowing him," Kari chimed in, "He's more likely to sit in front of a computer all day than go to prom. Unless someone pries him away from the screen."

Yolei nodded, "He's more interested in computers than he is in dating."

"How can you be so sure?" Kit asked, "I happen to know that he went to prom last year."

"That's true," Kari said, "He went with that one girl in the student committee. I think her name was, uh, Joany."

"Ugh!" Yolei said, "I can't compete with her! If I were Izzy, I'd choose Joany over me!"

"You've never tried yet," Kari said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Kit said, "But I just want to see my friend happy. I think you should take the step and ask _him_. Who knows? He may just say yes."

"Who are you girls talking about?" Tai barged into his room and stepped over toward his dresser.

"Tai!" the girls all yelled at once.

"Don't do that!" Kari cried, "We were talking confidential, Tai. You can't just barge in here like that."

"Why not?" Tai asked, "It's my room too."

"But everything we were saying was secret," Kari exclaimed.

"What kind of secret?" Tai asked curiously, "Can you tell me?" He turned just in time to see three pillows fly through the air at him. Immediately, he ducked to dodge the flying pillows. But as soon as he got back up another pillow zipped through the air and smacked him in his face.

"Confidential!" the three girls exclaimed.

********

__

Just ask him, Yolei thought to herself as she walked down the hall toward the computer lab. She knew that she would be able to find him there. There was nowhere else he'd be, _Take the first step. Who knows? He might just say yes._ She stopped in her tracks outside of the door. "First I gotta get the low down on what he's doing for prom," she said to herself softly, "Then I won't have to look like a fool if he already has a... if he already has a, a date." Her heart sank at the thought.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the computer lab door and walked inside. Just as she expected, the familiar sound of typing was heard from the nearest row of computers. Sitting at one of the computers, was the familiar cute red-headed boy.

Yolei let her breath out as she took in everything about him. His serious face made him look so handsome. His features made her just want to jump at him and hold him tight.

"Hey, Yolei," Izzy said without looking away from the computer screen.

"Hey," Yolei smiled. She walked closer and stood behind Izzy. She caught a glimpse at the picture on the computer desktop and smiled. She missed the old days so much. She shook her head remembering the reason she had come here.

"Hey," Yolei began, "prom's coming up pretty soon."

"Yep," Izzy nodded, still staring at the computer screen.

"You, uh, have a date yet?" Yolei asked.

Izzy stopped typing and looked at her thoughtfully, "Well, no. Not yet, at least. Why do you ask?"

Yolei shrugged, "Just curious." She was filling with joy now.

"Well," Izzy said, "I was planning on asking a friend of mine. You know, just to go as friends. But she may already have a date. Or so I heard."

"Really?" Yolei's heart sank. _He already asked someone._

"Yeah," Izzy said. He began typing away again.

__

But he hasn't yet, right? Yolei took a deep breath, "Well, since you don't have a date yet... uh, what would you say if I asked you to prom?"

Izzy again stopped his typing. He looked at Yolei, _Did she just ask me to prom? But I already asked Joany yesterday when she came in here after school._

"Izzy?" Yolei asked.

"Uh," Izzy began, "Well, I would probably say yes..." Yolei was about to jump for joy, "But I kind of already asked the girl I went with last year. But she hasn't answered me yet." Yolei's heart sank for the second time that day.

"Oh..." Yolei smiled, "No prob." She felt like a million knives were just pulled straight through her heart. She took a deep breath and hoped that she wouldn't suddenly begin to break down.

"Hey," Yolei said, "I gotta go, now. I was just wondering... you know. We could go as just friends. You tell me if she doesn't go with you though." Yolei laughed and walked out of the room. She slowly walked down the hall feeling stupid.

Okay, this is pretty bad. I know. But it's one of my first romance fics. I wasn't planning on chaptering it, but I see I really didn't have much of a choice. It became too long not to chapter. So right now, I'm going to promise only three parts. Don't worry, it'll be over soon. 

And, yes, I actually asked the guy I had a crush on to prom. But the stuff the happened with Kari, TK, Sora and Tai, I didn't have any friends who were actually asked out. I just couldn't resist putting those parts in there. Now the part about Mimi dragging Yolei to the mall to go prom dress shopping, my friends did that too. It got pretty ugly.

Anyways, that's enough from me now. I'm sure you don't want to hear me talk as much as you don't want to read this story. Please r&r. I'd really appreciate it.


	2. part 2

Wow! *sniffs* I can't believe how many reviews I received for this fic! *tears of joy begin to form in eyes* Honestly, I didn't really expect very many. Do you all really think that this fic is good? *sniffs while smiling* But, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm just so glad that you all like it. And since you all do, I'll try to hurry up and finish this fic as soon as I possibly can. (However, I also have to put finals and research papers first, hehe) But I will promise to all of you that I will finish this fic as soon as possible. *bows in gratitude*

Okay, I really don't know whether or not to put a little bit of Mimato into this. I kinda had this Mimoe thing in my head, but Joe's not really in this fic. *ducks as tomatoes fly at me from Joe fans* I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I also had this idea to make Michael show up, or just be there as Mimi's date for prom. I'm not sure whether or not to make Matt and Mimi go together, but in this next chapter, Mimi kinda hints at one of the characters I made up, Jade, getting together with Matt, but that's only like, one line and that's all. *opens up umbrella as more tomatoes are sailed through the air at me by Mimato fans* Please do hurt me!

Anyways, though, I already said that this was a Kouyako. I'm not going to tell you anymore so I don't ruin how it goes. However, I can tell you that you are all really going to hate Joany after you finish this part, even though I give her a guilty conscience that decides to hate her too.

Again, this is based mostly on my own prom night. Yes, a tomboy like me actually went to prom. And I tell you, it'll probably never happen again. ^_^ We'll see....

Another reminder, I added my own made up characters: Kit and Jade. You can refer to my note in part 1 to get a brief summary about them.

And now that I've talked all of you into boredom.... let's begin.... (oh yeah, I don't own Digimon. I'd really love to though so that I can change some things that are going on, if ya know what I mean)

****

Lost In The Moment

Part 2

Izzy put the finishing touches on the speaker. He closed it up and then gave Matt a thumbs up.

"Thanks, buddy," Matt said. He was about to turn to the rest of his band Mysticism, when Izzy spoke up.

(A/N: I really don't know what Matt's band is called. I'm just making up a name that stood out in my mind vat of ideas.)

"Just try not to play it too hard," Izzy said, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Obviously, not enough times," Jade smiled as she walked into the large gym with Mimi and Kit.

"If you people are done, may I?" Matt asked wanting to get back to practicing. 

Odaiba's school committee had hired Mysticism to play for prom. Besides Mysticism, they also talked Mimi into singing a couple of songs she had written herself with her friends while she was still in America. The rest of the time, a DJ would be playing when the band and Mimi wanted to stop performing.

Jade glared at him playfully. Matt turned to his band members and they began to test some sounds before they played.

"Hey, Izzy," Kit walked over, "So, who're you going to prom with?"

"You're not going to ask me to prom are you?" Izzy looked up at Kit after he put his tools up. He was remembering that Yolei had asked him something similar before asking him to prom.

Kit gave him a confused look.

"Why would I ask you to prom?" Kit asked.

Izzy waved away the comment, "Never mind."

"So," Mimi asked excitedly, "Who are you going with?"

"Well," Izzy said, "I don't know yet. Joany hasn't answered me yet."

"Joany?" Kit looked at him in even more confusion. _Uh oh,_ she thought.

Izzy nodded, not understanding Kit's change of tone and confusion.

"Uh," Kit took a step back, "I have to, uh, go somewhere real quick. I'll see you guys later-" she turned to her cousin "-J, I'll be home by six." Without another word, she ran out of the gym. _Gotta find Yolei. She's gonna be crushed. She probably already knows._

"What's with her?" Jade asked in confusion.

"If my cousin were you," Matt chimed in nonchalantly as he strummed a couple strings on his guitar, "I'd run away too." He then smiled impishly at her and resumed practicing.

"Izzy?" Jade asked narrowing her eyes at Matt, "Are you sure you fixed the speakers and the equipment? He sounds like he's off-key."

"Of course I fixed everything," Izzy said. He looked at Matt and his band, "How can you tell they're off key. They haven't even started playing yet. And it doesn't have anything to do with the equipment."

"Oh, really," Jade walked over to the sound controller and flicked a switch causing a loud screeching sound that made Matt and his band, who were the closest to the speakers, stop in the middle of playing and plug their ears.

Immediately, Matt scrambled down to the sound controller and pulled the switch back down. He glared at Jade.

"Oops," Jade said smiling deviously, but acting innocent. She laughed and walked away.

"I think they'd make a really cute couple," Mimi whispered to Izzy who only chuckled and nodded.

**********

"Yolei," Kit knocked on Yolei's bedroom door, "You have to come out sometime. You can't live without food, you know." She sighed and looked at the other girls who stood outside of Yolei's room.

She sighed. Kit had unsuccessfully searched for Yolei the day before when she found out about Izzy asking Joany to prom. And since she hadn't seen Yolei all morning at school, she rounded up everyone but her own cousin, who had karate class, to find Yolei at her house.

"Yolei!" Sora called, "Please come out. You can't just lock yourself up in there. We're here to talk to you."

"Come on, Yolei," Mimi said, "Mimi will take you shopping and you'll feel better in no time." She knocked on the door and twisted her face into a frown when no one answered.

"Yolei-" Kari called.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice asked from behind all of them. They all turned and jumped to see Yolei walk in from the living room.

"Aren't you in-?" Kari asked looking at Yolei's bedroom door.

Yolei shook her head, "I just got back from my dad's store. He needed help after school. I've been there all evening. What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought-" Kit looked at the door, "But your sister said-" She looked toward the living room.

"My sister never knows where I am," Yolei said, "It'd be a miracle if she knew left from right."

"I heard that!" Yolei's older sister called from the living room.

"Does it look like I care?" Yolei called back.

"How come you're door's locked then?" Sora asked.

"I have to lock it," Yolei said. She raised her voice as if talking to her sister in the living room more than to her friends, "It's to keep pesky older siblings out of my closet!"

"Like I need anything from your closet," Yolei's sister called again.

Yolei rolled her eyes, whipped out a key and opened her bedroom door. All the girls who had been standing outside of her bedroom, now all piled into her room and took a seat in either a chair or the floor.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yolei asked smiling brightly.

"It's alright, Yolei," Kari said to her friend, "You don't have to pretend." She put her hand on Yolei's.

"What?" Yolei knew what everyone was talking about, but she didn't feel like talking about it.

"He doesn't know what he's missing," Kit said.

"He may be our friend," Mimi said, "But I never knew he could be so-"

"Hold on just a second," Yolei cut Mimi off in mid-sentence. She sighed and looked at everyone, "I know what you're all here for, but I'm completely okay. Now I don't have an excuse to go to prom. I'll just join Kit and lounge around the living room all night."

"Yolei," Kari began.

"I'm fine," Yolei said.

"You want some of my angry girl music to sooth your soul?" Kit chimed in.

Yolei and the other girls laughed a little. They were all glad that everything was supposedly going alright.

"Well," Kit said, "Izzy did say that Joany hasn't exactly answered him yet. So you never know. Chances are, she'll say no and, uh, you'll go with him."

"Look," Yolei smiled, "I appreciate all the support and comforting, but I am just so sure that he'll be going with Joany. I mean, it's not like he can turn her down since he's the one who asked her."

"Yolei-" Kari began.

"I have a sixth sense about these things," Yolei cut her off. She hung her head, "Besides, if I were Izzy, I'd choose Joany over me."

Kari and Sora exchanged glances sadly. "You shouldn't put yourself down, Yolei," Sora said, "You're a really great person. And Izzy should know that." Yolie smiled.

__

Sora, Yolei thought, _Always so sweet._

Kit smiled deviously, "Yolei? You want we should do something to-"

Yolei laughed as she interrupted, "Much obliged, but I don't think that's necessary."

"If you say so," Kit smiled.

"Hey," Mimi said, "I've got the greatest idea." Her eyes glimmered devilishly.

"Oh, no," Kit said in fear, "Mimi, you're not going to-?"

"We will all go shopping!" Mimi exclaimed, "We'll all go to prom. If Izzy's not going with Yolei, then we should at least make her so stunning that he'll wish he had gone with her."

"I think that's a reasonable idea," Kari nodded.

"What does that have to do with all of us going to prom?" Kit asked shaking her head 'no.'

"We have to be there to support Yolei," Kari said.

"I think that's a good idea," Sora said.

"Are you kidding?" Yolei shook her head, "I'm not going to prom."

"Oh, come on, Yolei," Mimi said, "I can make Izzy drop his jaw when he sees you. He'll regret not going with you for the rest of his life. I mean, Yolei, what's Joany got anyways?"

"Well," Yolei began to count, "She's the assistant chair person of the school student committee. She's the secretary of the student council. She's the manager and pitcher for the girl's softball team. She was runner up during the Odaiba talent search. She-"

"You're not helping," Mimi gave Yolei an exasperated look.

"Well, you asked," Yolei said, "And I can go on and on."

"Is there anything she's not?" Kit asked.

"I can't think of anything," Yolei said.

"I was being sarcastic," Kit said rolling her eyes.

"I still think that we should go with that idea," Kari said, "We make Yolei drop-dead gorgeous and we'll rub it in Izzy's face at prom."

"I'm not going to prom," Yolei repeated, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"None," Mimi said, "Tomorrow morning, ladies, we will all hit the mall." She smiled and got up, "Until then. I have to go home. It's getting late."

Choruses of "me too" came from the rest of the girls.

"I'm not-" Yolei began.

"Nuh-uh," Mimi put her finger up, "I don't want to hear it. We are going to the mall tomorrow and that's final. You can't fight it either."

"Wanna try me," Yolei mumbled.

"What was that?" Mimi asked.

"I said," she looked around at the other girls' hopeful faces. They were all being so supportive. _I can't let them down,_ Yolei thought. She smiled, "I said, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goody," Mimi clasped her hands together at her victory, "Well, we'll meet at the mall tomorrow morning at seven then."

"Uh, Mimi?" Kit said.

"What is it?" Mimi asked excitedly, "You're going too. You know you can't get out of this."

"Uh," Kit smiled, "Yeah I can. Tomorrow's a school day. We can't be at the mall at seven."

Mimi clasped her hand over her mouth, "It is, isn't it?" She thought for a while, "Well, then. We will go directly after school then. We'll meet outside of the school building and head for the mall."

Sora and Kari nodded. Yolei looked unsure, but decided to go with it. _I can always back out at the last moment,_ she thought. Kit just looked around the room, trying not to make eye contact with her friends.

"Kit," Kari pleaded.

"You people know how I am about dresses and stuff like that," Kit said. She looked at everyone, "Geez. Alright. I'll go with you. But do not, and I mean DO NOT expect me to try anything on, or look for anything to wear at all. Got that?"

"So long as you're going," Kari smiled. She then mumbled, "Besides, I'm sure Mimi will find some way to change your mind."

"Huh?" Kit looked at Kari.

"Nothing," Kari said, "Let's all go home." She headed out the door.

"Just because I go shopping with you girls," Kit said as she headed out the door also, "Doesn't mean I have to go to prom or buy anything at all."

"Whatever you say, Kit," Mimi smiled. _All she needs is a date, then she'll completely make a one eighty turn around about her decision._

*************

"Yolei asked me to prom," Izzy was talking to himself as he sat in the computer room. He was still thinking back to that couple days ago when Yolei had walked into the computer lab and asked him if he'd go with her to prom, "Why would she ask me to prom?" He stared at the picture on the computer desktop. He looked at Yolei. Her lovely smile. Her long violet hair. Those glimmering eyes hidden behind that pair of glasses.

Izzy shook his head. _Where are all these thoughts coming from?_ He had found himself thinking about Yolei day in and day out. Fortunately for him, he hadn't run into Joany all week. A week. That was all the time left before prom. He blinked a couple times before he decided that he needed to have a talk with Joany. If he was going to make a decision, he might as well do it while he still had time.

Heading down the hall, more thoughts flew through his head. _I'll just tell her that a really good friend wants to go with me. It won't be that bad... But Izzy, you can't suddenly tell a girl you're not going to prom with her. You're the one who asked her, genius. But she's not who you really want to go with. Right? Besides, you only asked her as a friend. You'd only be going as friends. It's not like breaking a date with a girlfriend or anything. She'll understand. You two aren't dating. She should know that it's only natural for you to fall for another girl. Who's she to judge? Hold on just a second... Fall for another girl? Where did that come in? I'm not falling for Yolei. Am I? She is pretty attractive. And she is a really great girl. And-_

"Hey Izzy!" a familiar voice called down the hall to Izzy. He looked up and broke away from all his thoughts. Joany smiled at him.

"Hi Joany," Izzy said. _Tell her._

"Guess what?" Joany said happily, "Since no one else has asked me, I guess I can go with you to prom." Her smile faded. Izzy didn't look too excited. Instead, he looked as if he just found out something horrible.

"You look really out of it," Joany said worriedly, "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah..." Izzy tugged a little at his collar. _For crying out loud! Tell her! You're going with Yolei! You want to go with Yolei!_ Izzy's eyes widened at his thoughts. _Whoa! Where did that come from? No need to be so dramatic Izzy._

Joany shook her head, "You don't look okay. Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Well... I..." Izzy hung his head almost feeling ashamed that he wanted to call off being Joany's date.

Joany tilted her head and looked at Izzy curiously.

"Joany," Izzy took a deep breath. He looked at her and said, "it's about prom. I- I wanted to, uh-" _It's not that hard to say, doofus. I can't go to prom with you. Just say it._

Joany frowned, "What about prom? You don't want to go with me?"

"Joany," Izzy said, "It's not really you. There's just this girl and she, uh-"

"Let me guess," Joany smiled, "The girl of your dreams suddenly decided to ask you to prom. Something that you never expected to happen. And now, you're facing the dilemma of either going with me so you don't have to face going back on your word, or going with her, but ditching me."

"Somewhat like that," Izzy said, "I mean, you and I both know that I asked you as a friend and that we'd only be going as friends."

"Of course," Joany said, "That's how we went last year. Just friends."

"And, honestly," Izzy said, "I never really felt this way about her until just a while ago. I mean, I've always found her to be a very attractive and likable person, but I never expected her to ask me to prom. And when she did, something sorta clicked."

"Oh," Joany nodded, "I see. And like the gentleman you are, you thought it'd be really wrong of you to ask me to prom, but then suddenly turn around and say that you're not going to go with me."

Izzy nodded sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be," Joany said, "Totally understandable." She smiled.

"So," Izzy said and looked at her, "You don't mind?"

"Why would I?" Joany said, "Remember? We're were only going to go as friends anyways." She bit her lip and spoke again, "By the way, who is this lucky lady?"

"Uh," Izzy hesitated, but decided that there'd be no harm in saying who, "Yolei Inoue."

Joany looked surprised at the reply. _Her? How could it be her? She's nothing special._ Joany gasped at what she had just thought. Why did she have such rude thoughts? That wasn't like her.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked catching her gasp.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Joany said, "Yolei Inoue, huh?" She looked at Izzy sadly. He was going to ask someone else.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked again.

Suddenly, something came over Joany. She didn't understand it, but she went with her very first instinct and spoke before she could think on it.

"It's just," Joany began, "Isn't Yolei going with someone else?" _What am I doing?_ she thought realizing what she was saying.

Izzy looked taken aback. _Oh no. Someone beat me to her. Arghh! I knew I should have asked her when I had the chance. Or better yet, said yes when she asked me._

"You might be mistaken," Izzy said hopefully.

"Yolei's the girl with long violet hair and wears glasses right?" Joany asked as words just began to fall out of her mouth. She still wasn't thinking.

"Well, there are a lot of girls who have long violet hair and wear glasses," Izzy said.

"She's in your computer club," Joany said, "Yeah, I'm sure that's the same girl."

__

She's right, Izzy thought. He almost felt like kicking himself, physically, _By now, she's probably already found another date. Why didn't I say yes?_

"Who's she going with?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure," Joany said, "But I think I overheard her talking to her friends about her date for prom. I just didn't catch his name."

"Really?" Izzy asked feeling suddenly down.

"Sorry," Joany felt horrible. _What am I doing?_

"You really didn't catch what his name was?" Izzy asked.

Joany shook her head.

Izzy hung his head.

"Alright then," Izzy began to turn away, "I'll see you later. And I'm sorry about-"

"Actually," Joany stopped him, "If you still want to go, I'm still available." She smiled, "We'll go as friends. Like we did last year."

Izzy smiled a little. It wouldn't look too great if he went by himself. Just about everyone would be going with a date. He nodded and then looked at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I wanted to break off the date, but now you end up asking me to prom."

"That's alright," Joany smiled, "So we're set, right?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later about what we'll do for prom."

Joany nodded, "I'll see you around."

Izzy walked away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Joany slapped her forehead, "He is going to be so mad at you when he finds out you lied to him." She hung her head and walked away. _Why did I do that? Well, if I didn't, then he'd be going with Yolei and my chances would be all down the drain. But you didn't have to do that!_

************

"She is going to be even more crushed when she finds out," Kit said to Kari as they walked down the hall.

The two girls had run into Izzy on their way to class. Curiosity getting the better of them, they had inquired Izzy about who he was going to take to prom.

"I'm taking Joany," Izzy had answered.

Shocked and surprised, the two girls had been too caught up in the fact that Izzy was taking someone else that they couldn't sense the downness of Izzy's tone.

Without saying anything else, the girls disappeared down the hall leaving Izzy in confusion.

"You wanna tell her?" Kit asked Kari, "You know her better."

"I'm not going to tell her," Kari protested.

"Tell who what?" Yolei suddenly appeared from a nearby classroom.

"Nothing," Kit said too quickly.

Yolei gave the two a thoughtful look. Her face straightened, "This has to do with me, doesn't it?"

Kari and Kit looked at each other. Kari spoke up, "Yolei..." She glanced at Kit again.

"Yolei," Kit said, "I think it's better if you hear it from us..."

Da da da da!! That's the end of part two. It just keeps getting longer and longer. And there's more to come.

Okay, just a little note: Maybe not everything that's going on in here is what happened to me during prom night. The guy I asked to prom... well, he doesn't like me in "that" way. We're just friends. He just doesn't know I like him. And the girl he went with to prom, well, she isn't at all a bad person and she never did anything to me. I just needed to show everyone that Izzy liked Yolei, but he still went to prom with someone else and I needed a good reason why. But that's about all that didn't happen to me. So it's not exact, but like I said, it's based on my own prom night. :)

Well, please r&r.

Again, I'm thanking everyone for the many reviews I'd received from part 1. Oh, and I know that I promised that there'd probably only be 3 parts, but it got longer and I couldn't help but add another part.


	3. part 3

Here we are again with my very first complete romance fic. And here is my lovely disclaimer: I do not own Digimon... BUT I SO WISH THAT I DID SO THAT I COULD GO IN AND CHANGE EVERYTHING!!! Well, now that that's off my chest... Maybe Season 3 of Digimon will go how I want it to. I'll get acquainted with the new Digi-destined kids and see where it goes. *sigh* I just wished that things would go the way I want them to. *grins evilly* So long as I'm in front of the computer, there is always a way I can make things my way. I will write so many Taioras and so many Takaris and so many Kouyakos. Heck, I'll begin my own epic adventure of Digimon. Muahahahahahah!!! Hold it! I never laugh evil like that. What happened to me?

Oh never mind. Well, back to my story... I had a feeling people would hate Joany. But give her a break. I'm going to. She's not a bad person. She just wanted Izzy all to herself and was acting on her heart. If Yolei and Izzy did that in the first place they wouldn't be in this situation. Now would they? (just nod and say "I guess so")

Okay, since I love Digimon so much, I'm not too into Davis bashing. Okay? So, even if I just make fun of him a little, it's not because I hate him, he's just like that. I don't like bashing anyone at all. Well, except maybe Jun.... But I wont', cause I know some people hate the Davis bashing and the Jun bashing. I for one hate the bashing all together. Unless I decide to do something humorous, which I probably won't cause I don't have a sense of humor. That left with the last picture I took. (Camera's steal my soul)

And now.... on with the show, er, uh story....

****

Lost In The Moment

****

Part 3

Mimi hung a handful of dresses on the return racks near the dressing rooms and then immediately headed back out to search for more. But not before she shot one worried glance at the sullen Yolei who seemed to be looking alright.

Kit leaned toward Kari as they both kept their eyes on Yolei.

"You think she's going to be alright?" Kit asked worriedly.

"You've asked me that a million times already," Kari said. But she too was worried about her friend.

"Don't worry you two," Sora said leaning against the wall next to them, "I'm sure Yolei will be okay." She also felt very worried.

"She doesn't seem to be taking it very hard," Kit said, "Maybe she's over him already."

"You think it's that easy to get over someone?" Jade asked. She had run into the girls after school and was invited to come shopping with Mimi. She also knew about Yolei's crush on Izzy. Actually, all the girls knew about Yolei's crush. It was the boys who were oblivious to the fact. And Yolei had made a pretty big point not to let anyone find out.

"You mean she's just playing it off, like nothing happened and that she's fine?" Kit asked.

"I did the exact same thing when my first boyfriend dumped me for another girl," Jade said, "It's always easier to play it off in front of friends. But as soon as you get home, you cry yourself to sleep."

"Poor Yolei," Kari said.

"Okay, ladies," Mimi said coming back with yet another handful of dresses, "Have your pick."

"How does she do it?" Kit asked not the least bit surprised at all the different designs of dresses Mimi had managed to dig out.

"It's a Mimi thing," Kari laughed.

"Come Yolei," Mimi said looking at the young girl, "I picked one out, especially for you. Just try it on."

Yolei looked up, "Mimi, I really don't-"

"Please, Yolei," Mimi gave a sad face, "Do it for me. If you don't like this one, then, well, I won't force you to try on any others."

Yolei nodded unenthusiastically and got up from where she was sitting. Mimi smiled and handed her what looked like a violet colored dress with small black flower designs on it. At different angles, the light revealed hints of glimmering rainbow colors, but those were barely visible. The design of the dress, however, was unseen. Yolei took the dress without even taking one glance at it and then walked into the dressing room.

"I hope she likes it," Kari said.

"Me too," Mimi nodded, "It'd be a real shame for her to miss out on prom just because of Izzy."

"Quiet," Kit shushed, "She might hear you."

"Did you pick anything out for me?" Kari asked.

"Didn't I already?" Mimi asked looking for the black sleeve-less dress Kari had tried on earlier.

"It was too low," Kari said, "In the front." She blushed.

"Oh," Mimi said, "Well, I didn't realize that." She dug through the dresses still in her arms. Like a professional- actually, she was a professional- she dug out another dress and held it up. "Now look at this beauty," Mimi said, "Strapless, yet elegant. And look, it shimmers too." 

Kari looked skeptical as she tried to take in the long black dress. It was a lacy type material with small flower designs on it, on top of a solid black material on the inside. But yes, it was strapless, "I don't think Tai's going to let me out of the house in that."

"What does Tai know?" Mimi scoffed, "If you add on a nice shawl, it'll just look dazzling. You'll be able to knock TK right off his feet." She handed the dress to Kari.

Kari hesitated, "I don't know."

"At least try it on," Sora said, "What harm would that do? If you really like it, I'm sure Tai won't mind."

"Just try it," Jade urged.

Kari nodded and took the dress.

"Now it's your turn," Mimi eyed Kit. Kit looked around and then pointed at herself mouthing the word, "me?" Mimi nodded, "Who else?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Kit said backing away, "I said I'd only come in support of Yolei and everyone else. I didn't say I'd try on one of those." She pointed disgustedly at the dresses.

"There really is no harm in trying, you know," Jade teased. She too was curious about how Kit would look in a dress. For as long as she knew, the closest thing Kit ever wore to a dress was the school uniform. And even under that, she wore a pair of nylon warm-ups, which made the dress look more like a long shirt.

"I'm not trying it on," Kit protested.

They didn't have time to torture Kit any further. Kari's and Yolei's doors both opened at the same time.

"Outstanding!" Mimi squealed looking at Yolei, then at Kari.

Yolei stood there in a long dress that barely poofed out at the bottom. It had three spaghetti string straps on each side that crossed in the back. Besides that, it fit Yolei's form perfectly. Yolei gave a small smile.

Kari, stood there looking dreamily down at her dress. Just like Mimi said, it made her look more elegant than showy. She probably didn't even need a cover for her shoulders- that is, unless Tai decided to freak out.

"Well, Yolei?" Sora smiled.

"Is there any hint of you liking this dress?" Jade asked.

Yolei looked down and then couldn't help but nod a little, "I guess. But this still doesn't mean I'm going to prom."

The other girls' smiles were immediately wiped off their faces.

"You have to go, Yolei," Kari pleaded.

"Yeah," Jade said, "It's either that, or I'll be there all by myself, since my beloved cousin is so against going." She made a face at Kit, who stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"Mimi will make you look beautiful," Kari said, "And then, you'll have all the boys all over you."

Yolei sighed and nodded, "Okay. But only for you guys." It didn't matter to her whether or not she went anymore. But she figured, why not go and have fun with her friends. It's better than nothing. _Maybe I could sneak in a dance with Izzy. As friends._

"One down," Mimi smiled deviously and looked at Kit, "One more to go."

"I think I'll be leaving now," Kit said trying to slip away.

"Oh no you don't," Mimi cried out.

Kit gasped as two pairs of hands grabbed for her, pulling her back into the dressing room area.

*********

__

THUMP!

"Oh no!" Davis cried. He had been thinking about Kari all day. He couldn't believe that she was going to prom with TK. Even during soccer practice he wasn't thinking straight. And then, on accident, he slammed his foot into the soccer ball a little too hard and sent it flying across the field at an innocent bystander, who just so happened to be walking by absentmindedly and oblivious to the oncoming soccer ball headed straight towards her head.

"This can't be good," Davis said to himself as he ran over, "Hey! Are you okay?" Davis squatted down next to the girl. She rubbed her forehead and then looked up.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No," Davis said, "It's my fault. My mind spaced out all day and I wasn't watching where I was kicking."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Well," she said, "Let's just say it was an accident. Nobody's fault."

"But it was my fault," Davis said like a little child.

"I said, it was just an accident," she smiled at the childish boy, "Accidents happen." She pulled herself up off of the ground and brushed off her jeans.

"I'm Serena," she said holding her hand out.

"I'm Davis," Davis shook her hand.

"I know," Serena said, "You're the co-captain of the boys' soccer team. You and Tai are on the same team."

"You know Tai?" Davis asked.

"Who doesn't?" Serena said, "I mean, he's the captain _and_ the star player of Odaiba High's soccer team. And then there's also Sora Takenouchi-"

"You know Sora too?" Davis asked.

"Of course," Serena said, "I look up to her. When I first started playing soccer, I heard all about her. How, even when she was little, she played soccer with boys older than her and she could beat them easily too. She's my idle."

"You play soccer?" Davis asked.

Serena nodded, "Yeah. I just wished I'd get to have the chance to play with Sora as a teammate. Too bad she doesn't play anymore. I hear she's a star tennis player though. She's so talented. She's good at everything she does. I wish I were more like her." She hung her head sadly.

"Aww," Davis said trying to comfort the girl, "Don't be like that. As long as you believe in yourself and practice hard, someday you'll be just as good as Sora is."

"Really?" Serena asked smiling, "Hey, since you're the co-captain of the boys' soccer team, will you be willing to give me a couple of pointers?"

"No problem," Davis said, "I'm always willing to lend a hand to a friend. You came to the right person."

"Well, thank you," Serena said. She looked at him questioningly, "Friend?"

"Of course," Davis said, "You're a really nice person."

Serena smiled, "Hey, uh, do you have a date for prom yet?"

Davis looked downed all of a sudden, "I would have, but..." _TK stole my girl._

"Does that mean-?" Serena looked at his downcast expression wondering what she may have said.

"No," Davis said, "I don't have a date yet." He looked at his watch.

"Well, would you like to-?" Serena began but Davis cut her off.

"I gotta go," Davis said, "My mom's expecting me to be home. It was nice meeting you."

"But-" Serena called after him. But he didn't hear her as he hurried off. Serena shook her head, _I'll just have to catch him some other time._

*********

Tai glared at TK. TK gulped in fear and nervousness. He tugged on his collar and tried to scoot away before Tai hurt him.

Matt came back into the living room and looked at his friend, then at his brother.

"Did you come here for a reason, other than scaring my brother to death?" Matt handed Tai a can of soda.

"Uh, yeah," Tai said, "I just figure I'd do this along the way." He didn't remove his eyes once from the frightened young boy.

"What did you need?" Matt asked.

"Well, first of all," Tai said, "I needed your expertise on prom preparation. Second of all-" he spoke to TK this time "-I want to make sure you understand a couple things, buddy. If you so much as treat Kari in the wrong way, I will personally see to it that the sun doesn't shine for you anymore. You know what I'm talking about."

"Tai," Matt laughed, "give the squirt a break. You know you can trust him."

Tai let out a deep breath and leaned back laughing at how he had almost given his young friend a heart attack. TK also let out a breath of relief knowing that Tai wasn't a threat anymore.

"I know," Tai said, "I know I can trust him. But Matt, it all comes back to the fact that TK is male. You know what I mean?"

Matt nodded in agreement this time. TK slapped his head. Tai had known him for more than five years now and didn't even trust him with his sister. Matt was agreeing with Tai. He couldn't believe this.

"He's right, bro," Matt said to TK noticing the exasperated look on TK's face, "You never know what could happen on prom night. But Tai, I don't see any real reason to worry about Kari. You and I both know that TK isn't that kind of a person."

"You don't have a younger sister entering her teen years," Tai said, "You wouldn't understand what an older brother has to go through just to protect his sister."

"That's true," Matt said, "I may understand how it is to be an older brother, but I definitely have no clue about what it's like to have a younger sister. All I have is TK."

"Thanks," TK said sarcastically.

"Just promise me you'll treat her right," Tai said as TK nodded, "Honestly, I'm just so glad that it's you Kari's going with and not Davis."

TK smiled glad to hear that even his friends could see that he and Kari were meant to be together.

"Now," Tai said, "Down to business." He turned back to Matt who nodded.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know and I'll have you ready by the time prom rolls around in five days," Matt said, "Geez, you'd think you've never been to prom before." He then thought about what he had just said. It was actually true; Tai had never gone to prom before. Matt sighed, _This is going to be a long night._

How was it? Was it good? How's it going so far? You like? I'm sorry that I didn't put too much of other couples in. Like I said, this is mostly a Kouyako. However, I am in the process of writing an action, adventure and romance that has to do with Tai and Sora. And I'm writing a Takari. I also have this idea to write another Taiora. But we'll just have to see where my mind decides to take me.

What do you think about my characters: Kit and Jade? You like them? I'm planning on writing a new epic adventure with them in it as the Digi-destined from Hong Kong who have to help the Season 2 Digi-destined in saving the world. All I need is a plot, two digimon and an evil digimon with a plan. And an aspirin, pencil and paper so I can write to the creators of Digimon and give them a piece of my mind for up and ending Season 2 of Digimon the way they did. I just saw it this morning and I cried my eyes out at how it ended. I mean, it was a happy ending, but it didn't end the way it should have. *sniff* Oh on, I'm going to start- *begins bawling all over again* I'm sorry...

Don't forget to review.


	4. part 4

Here it is. After I've proof read it a million times to make sure it's decent enough to post.

Okay, before I start, I need all Mimato fans to sign a contract or a pact or whatever that states that you will not kill me. I also want all Mimoe fans to sign that same contract or pact. If you won't sign, just promise that you won't kill me. Please! I still have so many ideas in my head. I'm too young to die. *beckons toward ten bodyguards to surround me*

Alright, I know that many of you wanted a bit of Mimato in here. But the truth is, I never really saw Matt and Mimi together. I more of saw Mimi and Joe together, but since Joe isn't in this fic *again hides from Joe fans so that they don't kill me* I couldn't really make any sort of hint at a Mimoe. And I know that Matt is in here, but well.... you'll just have to see. Just don't flame me. Please. I made this a Kouyako. I'm sure people will still love me for that. Won't you? And there are hints of Taiora and Takari... *cowers back fearfully* Oh, please don't hurt me! Please, please, please!

Well, I've talked enough. Just, please promise not to kill me... (Again, I don't own Digimon)

****

Lost In The Moment

****

Part 4

Loud music blared throughout the gym from The Teenage Wolves. All the Odaiba students seemed to be really enjoying Matt's band. (And who wouldn't?)

(A/N: If you're wondering, I decided to change Matt's band's name to their correct name. Thanx Miyako-Yolei-Izumi for telling me the name. ^_^)

Mimi paced around the room behind the gym. She was about to have a nervous breakdown. One of the girls who was supposed to perform with her had a last minute emergency and couldn't show up. Mimi didn't know what she was going to do.

She stopped in front of the full length mirror for the hundredth time and smoothed out the shiny white sleeve-less dress she wore. She pulled her long white silk gloves off and walked in front of the fan. She almost felt like crying. It was hot and she wasn't ready to perform. Not until she could figure out what to do.

"Mimi?" Jade poked her head inside the room.

"Oh goody, you're here!" Mimi clasped her hands in joy. Well, Mimi had already thought of a way to fix things. The only problem was that she wasn't sure whether it would work or not.

Jade stepped into the room revealing a long emerald green strapless dress. She wore it with matching long silk gloves. Her hair was piled on top of her head with dark green and purple stone design pins holding it all in place.

"Tenga said you were looking for me," Jade said, "What's wrong?"

Mimi took a deep breath, "Okay, what I'm about to ask you is really going to tick you off, but please, please, please help me out." Without waiting for Jade to say anything, Mimi spoke again, "One of the girls bailed on me at the last minute and I really need a third person to sing back up and play the keyboard and sing her parts and you were the only person I could think of at the moment who knew the parts so... couldyoupleasedoitforme?" She clasped her hands together in front of her ready to beg at any moment, but also felt ready to run if Jade went postal on her.

"You... want me... to perform... in front of... all... those... people...?" Jade said making sure she heard right. She began to shake her head and mouth the word "no" over and over again as Mimi nodded pleadingly.

"Oh, please, Jade," Mimi said, "I really need your help."

"I'm not doing it," Jade said as the door to the room opened.

Tenga, one of the girls performing with Mimi, walked in with Matt and his band.

"Okay," Matt said to Mimi, "The DJ's going to play about three songs and then you're on." He noticed the nervous look on Mimi's face, saw Jade, saw Mimi looking like she was about to beg Jade for a favor, didn't see the other girl and put everything together in a split second.

"Don't tell me you're not ready, Mimi," Matt asked, "Where's Trina?"

"Trina had an emergency at the last minute," Tenga explained, "We're short one person-"

"Right. Trina doesn't have an emergency last minute thing going on. She's just lazy and just doesn't want to show," Matt said. He took a guess at what Mimi was planning on doing now, "So, Mimi's planning on asking Jade for help?"

Tenga shrugged at the comment about Trina. She nodded and looked hopefully at Jade, "J's practiced with us before. Trina kept bailing on a lot of practices, but we never cut her out because we figured she knew all the music already. J took her place and practiced with us so that we would get everything right."

"You think that Jade will be able to fill Trina's place?" Matt asked trying to hold in his laughter.

Jade caught the hint of haughtiness in Matt's voice and turned to glare at him.

"If she could do it," Matt joked harshly, "Then let's have all the girls stop loving me. I bet my popularity on the fact that Jade can't do it."

(A/N: Okay, to Matt fans- I know Matt's not that way over his head. But in this story, he and Jade really don't get along. Always fighting. And I needed to give Jade motivation, besides helping Mimi, to perform with Mimi.)

"You're head is getting bigger and bigger everyday," Jade rolled her eyes, "Your ego is larger than the Eastern Hemisphere itself."

"But I have a reason for it," Matt said.

"You know what, Mimi?" Jade said glaring at Matt, "I'll help you. And I'll make sure that Matt is no longer the popular cute guy he thinks he is. If, in some magical way, his popularity will go down hill just cause I can perform, then I'll do it. There'd be nothing better than seeing his ego pop like a balloon." A devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Mimi said happily, "Come on. We'll go over everything real quick. But since you've performed before when you were in Hong Kong, you shouldn't have a problem. I'm just so glad you're willing to help me. Even if it is to show Matt up-" she quickly turned toward Matt "-No offense, Matt." She began to pull Jade aside.

"You think I'm cute?" Matt asked Jade as she headed off with Mimi. Jade just rolled her eyes saying, "In your dreams." Matt turned to Tenga, "She's performed before?"

Tenga nodded, "Yeah. You didn't know? Jade used to perform solo as a young girl when she was still living in Hong Kong. She told Mimi and me that when she was at one of our practices."

"I guess you could kiss your popularity good-bye now," one of Matt's band members teased.

*****************

Tai couldn't keep his eyes off of Sora. _I could stare at her all day,_ he thought to himself as he took in everything he saw. With the help of Mimi, Sora had succeeded in finding herself a knee-length, back-less dress that was covered in front up to her neck with two thin spaghetti straps crossing in the back. And, though she was being stubborn, Mimi had finally succeeded pulled Sora's hair up into a French Twist and added only a light splash of make up to light up her already naturally beautiful complexion.

As Tai watched Sora walking next to him toward the school gym, he was mentally thanking Mimi for making his date look all the more lovelier. Sora felt a little uncomfortable in a dress and make-up, but she was also enjoying all the attention she was getting from Tai. She just smiled and they both entered the building, arms linked.

*********

Yolei walked into the gym beside TK and Kari with Kit trailing not too far behind them. Or so they thought. Yolei smiled at the music playing. Matt had just finished the very first song of the evening and was leaving the stage with his band as the DJ, who was standing by, began to play music.

"Let's go sit in that corner table over there," Kari said craning her neck trying to spot Tai so she wouldn't run into him. She had purposely waited at least thirty minutes for Tai to leave so that Tai wouldn't see her dress and freak out. She wanted to be able to at least live to go to her first prom. TK nodded at Kari's suggestion and they both walked off. Yolei shrugged and turned to look for Kit who had mysteriously disappeared. Instead she stood facing Davis who walked in looking glum.

"I'm not going to bother Kari," Davis assured Yolei, "I'm just here to be here." He took one quick glance over at the couple who had just walked off and sighed sadly.

"Aw, Davis," Yolei put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't take it that hard. There'll be others."

"But none like Kari," Davis said sadly. He tugged on the tie around his neck, "I'll just sit around and not bother her. I just wanted to see how she looked tonight." He walked away. 

(A/N: Can you say, "Poor Davis."?) :(

Yolei felt bad for Davis. _He's really not that bad of a person,_ Yolei thought, _He just never got the clue. That's all._

__

And I hope he's not too bullheaded to get this clue, Yolei said as she noticed a young girl approach him. Yolei had seen this girl before. Her name was Serena and she had hinted to going to prom with Davis a couple times, but Davis seemed oblivious to it. All he could think of was Kari and TK going to prom together. It was a miracle that Serena still wanted to be Davis's prom date.

Yolei smiled when she saw Davis nod to the girl's request for a slow dance. _Maybe he's not _that_ bull-headed after all._

"Now," Yolei said to herself turning to step back outside, "Where is that girl?" She looked around trying to find sight of Kit.

********

"Come on, Izzy," Joany pulled Izzy out onto the dance floor, "The Electric Slide. You know how to do the Electric Slide." 

(A/N: Yeah, yeah- the Electric Slide. Kinda corny, but they really did play that song during my prom. And I danced to it, since I know the Electric Slide. I'm just glad they didn't play the Macarena. No offense to Macarena lovers.)

"I really don't-" Izzy was yanked out before he could protest anymore. He stood there feeling awkward as he watched the big group of people do the Electric Slide. He looked at Joany, "I'm just going to get myself something to drink."

She laughed and nodded at the silly boy. Izzy walked away, but stopped in his tracks when he saw something he didn't believe himself. There, at the entrance to the gym stood the most beautiful sight he'd seen all night. It was Yolei in her violet shimmering dress. Her hair was pulled up with loose strands hanging in her face.

He held his breath. She was so beautiful. Izzy was captivated by Yolei. He felt like the prince when he saw Cinderella walk into the ballroom. But all was gone when she turned and walked out of the gym looking for someone. _Probably her date,_ Izzy thought. He sighed sadly and continued toward the refreshment table.

__

Why didn't I ask her first? Why didn't I just say yes to her? Izzy began to beat himself up again.

From the dance floor, Joany had seen Yolei by the gym entrance and then saw Izzy's sudden saddened expression and began to mentally scold herself again. She shook her head though, _He's here with me now. That's all that matters. Right?_

*********

Kit made a beeline for Jade's car. _I'll just have to hide out there until the night is over, _she thought, _There is no way they are getting me to walk in there. I am not going to be caught dead-_

It being dark outside and Kit only concentrating on getting to Jade's car, she ran right into someone and began to fall back as she lost balance on her heels. A strong pair of arms reached out and grabbed her. _Arghh! _she thought, _I said I didn't want heels. But no... Nobody ever listens to me._

"Hey," a familiar voice said, "You alright?"

__

Great! Kit kept her head down. She recognized the voice immediately, _Just what I need. More people to recognize me. My reputation, as we know it, is all going down the drain. I'm never going to hear the end of it. Just don't look up._

Ken looked down at the girl. To him, she looked vaguely familiar. But he couldn't guess who it was. She was staring at the ground and seemed to refuse to look up at him.

"I'm fine. Thanks," Kit said softly, "Gotta go." She brushed past him, but again tripped over herself in those darn heels. _I hate these heels!_

Ken whipped his arm out quickly and grabbed her before she fell flat on her face pulling her right into his embrace.

"Thanks," Kit smiled at him.

"Kit?" Ken asked. He took a closer look at her, "It _is_ you. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Kit, who's Kit?," Kit smiled hoping that Ken would think he had mistaken her for someone else.

"I know it's you," Ken said. 

"Uh, yeah," Kit sighed nodding, "Don't worry, I didn't recognize myself either." She looked down at his arms wrapped around her, "Um, you can let go now. Since I'm standing still I won't exactly topple over. It's when I'm moving that I'm accident prone."

"Sorry," Ken said immediately dropping his hands, "Where are you going?"

"To find a hole and hide in it," Kit said, "If people see me in this, my reputation is ruined."

"I think you look very stunning tonight," Ken said. He looked at her and smiled. Mimi and Jade had both forced her into a silver flowing dress that was floor length, sleeve-less and low back.

Kit smiled, "Why thank you." She enjoyed the compliment, but in almost a split second, her face became serious, "Now I'm leaving. I have a reserved hole out in the the parking lot to hide in."

"You don't take compliments very well do you?" Ken said not expecting an answer, "Why leave, though? You've still got the rest of the night ahead of you. Come on. You can be my date." He held his hand out, "I wouldn't want you to fall again."

Kit smiled at the gentleman. Hesitantly, she nodded, "Okay." She took his hand and headed back inside with him. _Why not?_ she thought,_ Cute guy just asked me to be his date. Whoa! Did I just say he was cute? I didn't say it out loud. Good. Maybe this prom thing won't be as bad as I thought. At least it's dark inside. No one will notice it's me. I hope._

***********

Unsuccessfully, Yolei had not found Kit. She sighed as she sat next to Kari at the table they picked. Jade had disappeared on her, Kari was with TK and now Kit decides to disappear. She was definitely by herself tonight. She sighed. _Could it get any worse? _she asked herself. As if in a movie, right on cue, she saw a tall, handsome red-head, who happened to be looking very, very cute in a tux, standing by the refreshment table. Then she saw a brown headed girl run up to him after the Electric Slide stopped playing. At that point, Yolei felt like crawling under the table and staying there for the rest of the night.

She held back tears as she watched Joany pull Izzy toward the dance floor for their very first slow dance that evening.

Kari stood up and saw the same thing. She looked down at Yolei who now had her head on the table. She didn't want to leave Yolei here like that, but she also wanted to slow dance with TK. Besides, wasn't that what she was here for? 

Yolei looked up at Kari and smiled, "Go. You came here to have fun. Not watch me."

Kari didn't budge. She was still skeptical. Yolei looked at her, "Go. You know you want to." She teased her friend. Kari blushed and nodded and looked at her breath-takingly handsome date, then headed out to the dance floor with TK, but not after Yolei pulled on her arm and said, "Please don't say anything to, uh-" she glanced at Izzy out on the dance floor, then at TK, then back to Kari. None of the guys knew about her crush "-um-"

"Say no more," Kari said, "I won't say anything." Yolei nodded and mouthed a thanks. TK looked at Kari confused, but decided not to ask when Kari shook her head.

"They're a little too close," Tai said as he and Sora neared the dance floor. It was then that Tai noticed what his baby sister was wearing. His jaw almost dropped. A strapless dress. It was a strapless. Nothing covering the shoulders whatsoever. _TK's dead, _Tai thought, even though all TK was doing was slow dancing with Kari in his arms. As he attempted to stomp his way over to the two, Sora placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You can talk to her later," Sora pulled him around to face her. 

"You knew about that piece of cloth my baby sister was going to wear tonight?!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai," Sora shook her head, "It looks very elegant on her. It's not just a piece of cloth. Mimi picked it out. Don't you trust Mimi's taste in fashion?"

"Not when she puts something like that on my sister!" Tai again attempted to interrupt the cute couple swaying slowly to the song, when an unexpected strong pair of arms pulled him around for the second time.

"You didn't say anything about _my_ dress being too showy," Sora almost exclaimed.

"I, uh-" Tai was speechless. _That's different,_ Tai thought wondering whether or not it would be wise to say his thoughts aloud, _You're not my baby sister with some other guy._ But he knew she was right. He did, however, attempt an, "You're dress isn't _that _showy. At least it has straps."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye. "Shut up, Tai," Sora pleaded with him, "It's prom night. Let her have some fun for once." Tai suddenly forgot all about Kari and TK as he stared into those beautiful ruby eyes. He was feeling like he was in heaven right now.

Sora too smiled softly. She hadn't planned on being the one to make the first move, but she had to find a way to avert Tai's attention from Kari and TK so that they could have their first dance in peace without any bloodshed. And she found that making the move first, wasn't that bad of an idea. She smiled and laid her head on Tai's shoulder. Something she had wanted to do for the longest time. Tai held her closer to him, loving every moment.

"Would you like to dance?" Ken asked Kit as they entered the gym during the middle of a slow song.

"I don't dance," Kit said quickly.

"Well," Ken said, "You don't wear dresses or go to dances either, but here you are."

"Don't push it, Ichijouji," Kit said unenthusiastically as the song ended, "Oh, song ended. Can't dance now." She smiled victoriously and looked around for her friends.

Ken shook his head at the silly girl and smiled. This seemed to be a completely different side of Kit he was seeing. Besides her stubbornness and her cute personality, she seemed so different tonight. Like an innocent little child. He smiled.

The DJ's voice boomed loudly, "And now, our next group performing, students from our very own Odaiba High, let's hear it for Mimi Tachikawa, Tenga Sasuni, and Jade Li." With that said, three girls ascended the stage built for the night while students cheered for Mimi.

Yolei's head shot up. _So that's where J went,_ she thought, _Great, Mimi and J are performing. Sora's with Tai. Kari's with TK and Kit-_ Yolei took one quick glance around the gym- _has bailed on me. Where could she have-?_ Her eyes landed on her younger friend as she walked in the door accompanied by- _Ken? Great! Everybody's got a date but me!_ Yolei sighed sadly, but smiled at the sight of Ken and Kit walking into the gym, arms linked like a couple. _I wonder how she managed that._ She smiled.

"Come on, Yolei!" Kari practically ran over and grabbed Yolei's hand, "If you're not going to slow dance, you're at least going to boogey down to the fast music. Especially since J and Mimi are singing. Mimi said that she wrote this song herself." Reluctantly, Yolei let herself be pulled out onto the dance floor.

(A/N: I'm no good with music, so don't expect any lyrics for a good made up song. I'm not even going to attempt to try.)

About an hour of prom had gone by with two more hours to go. The Teenage Wolves were performing again.

Yolei had decided to completely let herself go and have fun for the night. With Kari and a couple other friends she found, she danced to every fast song that was played. When a slow song came around, she sat down with Kit and watched everyone else dance. It wasn't that she didn't have a choice. Ken had offered to dance with her; TK had offered and even Davis and Matt offered her a dance. (Tai was stuck in fantasy land with Sora.) Yolei just turned them all down, because the one person she was hoping would ask her to dance, didn't even seem to care.

"May I have your attention please," Matt spoke after he finished another song, "I'd like to make a special request to have all but the seniors clear off of the dance floor. Could I have all of you do that please?" As he spoke, his band played softly in the background the beginning of their next song.

"This next song," Matt said as the students began to walk off of the dance floor leaving the group of seniors, "is dedicated to my fellow Odaiba High Seniors. We'll be leaving high school soon now. And I know nobody really wants to leave. We've all had fun these past couple years, but soon, we'll be moving on. To the seniors!" He strummed his guitar and began to play a memorial song while the seniors swayed to the music.

(A/N: Okay, that was a corny little speech, but I had Matt say something along the lines of what the DJ at my prom said to the seniors. And again, I'm no good with music and/or the lyrics, so I won't be writing any lyrics to any made up song.)

Tai and Sora smiled at each other as they slow danced in each other's arms.

Soon, a small circle was formed on the dance floor as all the seniors linked arms and swayed to the music. Matt also joined the group, being the only senior of The Teenage Wolves. He linked his arm to Jade's who had hers linked to Tai's, who had his linked to Sora's.

Kari, TK, Yolei, Kit, Ken, Davis, Mimi and Serena stood together smiling at their friends. Izzy stood aside with Joany also smiling at the group of all his friends. But his eyes slowly drifted over toward Yolei. He had wanted to ask her to dance all night, but he didn't know how she or her date would react.

__

Where is her date? Izzy thought, _Is it Ken? Cause it can't be Davis or TK. TK's with Kari. And Yolei would never come as Davis's date. And it looks like Davis has found himself a date of his own. Is it Ken? But it looks like Ken's with Kit._

"Hey," Joany said, "Izzy. I'm gonna go to the lady's room real quick. I'll be back in five." Izzy nodded.

"To all the seniors of Odaiba High!" Matt called out from his position back on stage.

"The seniors of Odaiba High!" the group of students called out along with a couple whoops and cheers.

Matt turned around and nodded to the DJ indicating that The Teenage Wolves would be exiting the stage for a while. The DJ immediately popped in the next song and it played.

Yolei had found she couldn't keep her mind off of Izzy the whole night. As Matt's band began to end their song, Yolei took a deep breath, "It's now or never," and made her way over to Izzy who was only standing a couple feet away from her and was now Joany free.

"Yolei?" Izzy said also heading toward her with the same thought. _Don't care if she has a date. Ask her to dance. It's just a dance._

"Izzy?" Yolei said pulling all the courage she had in her... 

"Would you like to dance?" they both asked at the same time. It was then that the first couple words of the next song began playing.

__

Just my luck, Yolei thought. It was Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You."

They both nodded in response to each other's question.

Yolei let out a breath of relaxation and the two walked on the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck while he placed his around her waist. Yolei's eyes widened when Izzy pulled her closer than she expected. _You're supposed to dance close when you're slow dancing,_ Yolei assured herself. She pulled herself closer and almost put her head on Izzy's shoulder, but forced herself to refrain from doing so. Instead, she looked away and tried her best not to make eye contact. It felt so good to be in Izzy's arms.

"Kit," Ken held his hand out. Kit looked at it and racked her brain trying to find the hundredth excuse not to dance. It wasn't that she didn't want to dance with Ken. He had been so sweet all evening. She just didn't like to slow dance at all. Period.

"Come on, girl," Matt elbowed his young friend, "I saw you turn down a lot of guys already. Are you waiting for a certain guy to ask you?" He then smirked, "Would this certain guy happen to be-?"

Jade cut him off, "You touch my cousin and I will make sure you never touch any other girl again." She poked a finger in his face.

"Whoa!" Matt held his hands up and backed away, "I was only kidding." He smirked, then held his hand out, "Come on. Let's dance."

Jade gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, who else are you going to dance with?" Matt asked.

"Are you implying that I have no other choices?" Jade asked glaring at him.

"No," Matt said exasperated, "I'm trying to be nice here." He stood waiting, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Jade gave him another suspicious look, but smiled and nodded, "Alright. But try anything funny, Ishida, and the next place you'll be going to is the hospital." They both walked off and stood on the dance floor next to other couples who were dancing: Tai and Sora (big surprise), TK and Kari (did I even have to mention that?), Mimi and Michael (just thought it'd be nice; *hides from Mimato fans* please don't hurt me {insert names of Mimato fans and authors here}) and Davis and Serena (why not?).

"Kit?" Ken asked again.

Kit made a face and then sighed, "I'm never going to win."

"Well," Ken said, "We don't have to dance."

"Nah," Kit said, "Might as well. I'll dance with you for being my date tonight and making me come back in here. I'm actually having fun. But don't tell anybody that." She glanced around wondering how much her friends were going to tease her.

"Yolei?" Izzy said as the two continued to dance.

"Huh?" Yolei shifted her arms, and felt Izzy's arms tighten around her waist. She too pulled herself closer and almost sighed happily at the feeling of her body pressed up against his. It was the best feeling she had felt for the longest time and she hoped that it wouldn't end.

"You enjoying yourself tonight?" Izzy asked. He slapped himself mentally. That wasn't what he had wanted to say. He had wanted to tell her exactly what he was feeling inside right now. He just wanted to look her in her eye and tell her his feelings for her. He wanted to-

Yolei nodded, "I guess. You?"

Izzy nodded as if Yolei could see him. The whole time, Yolei had been looking away. He breathed in the sweet smell from Yolei's hair. He almost shuddered at the feelings that were rushing through him at the moment.

Yolei shifted her arms again. She was enjoying every second of this dance. She knew it wouldn't last very long, but she was just glad about it at this very moment. She sighed and, caught up in the moment, she unwittingly laid her head on Izzy's shoulder as she pulled even closer to him. Izzy tightened his arms around her waist more. Right now, they were standing so close that it seemed they couldn't be any closer. He smiled at her and how she made him feel.

The song was nearing it's end and Yolei began to realize that. Her heart sank, but she was caught off guard by Izzy's hand on her face. She held her breath. Izzy gently pulled her face toward his so he could look at her.

Izzy also noticed that the song was coming to an end and he too was lost in the moment as he danced with Yolei. Acting on his heart's command, he moved his hand under Yolei's chin and tilted it upward and looked deep into Yolei's eyes. At that point, he didn't care about anyone else in the gym. He didn't care that he had come with Joany. He didn't care that Yolei had a date; if she had a date. He just wanted to be there with Yolei, the girl he realized he was in love with.

Slowly, their faces both began to move together. Yolei's heart began to beat faster. She closed her eyes as she felt Izzy's breath on her face. Their lips slightly grazed over each others...

They were in eternal bliss now as they shared their very first passionate kiss. A kiss that both had wanted so badly for the longest time. It wasn't just any kiss... It was special... It was their first kiss... A kiss that it seemed no words could describe...

Both were lost in their slow dance; lost in each other's arms; lost in their first kiss; and lost in the moment.

Okay, maybe I didn't end off this chapter very well. I didn't know how. I began running out of ideas. I know I said that this was based on my prom, but I also said that only some of this happened to me. I have never ever kissed a boy in my whole life. (Pathetic, huh?) And so, it's not too shocking to say that I didn't even get my first kiss at my high school prom. Besides, I'm the one who asked him to dance. He didn't want to. But he didn't turn me down, cause I'm his friend and he's a really nice guy. Don't I feel special. But anyways, I wanted to give Yolei a happy outcome.

It was either that, or have all the Kouyako fans kill me on top of all the Mimato fans who want me dead right now.

If you'd like to end the story right here, just tell me in your review. I have an optional ending that I wrote with it cause I couldn't stop writing, but I don't know whether or not it'd be a good idea to add it on. I don't know whether this chapter had a good enough ending, or whether I should just post my last part and be done with it. You decide. I did end this part off a little too soon and not very good.

And yes, I know a bit more Taiora would be nice. I'm going to write a Taiora soon. This one had some, and I wish I could've added more, but I wanted to focus on the Kouyako, which I now realize there isn't very much of. *hangs head sheepishly* And I will try to write a Mimato to make up for lack of Mimato in this fic.

Please review. Thanx.


	5. part 5 (end)

Finally. Finally, it's all complete. And yes, it is the end this time. Unlike the last part where I wasn't even sure if it was the end. And I wrote it. Well, let's just say that this is kinda like... an epilogue. Or whatever you wanna call it. It's the last part.

And I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, even though it seemed I got more from my first part than I did for the rest, but that's fine. My standards aren't very high. My task is to write fics for fans to enjoy. Even if they aren't my fans. And just so you know, flames don't hurt me. I have special powers that can turn flames into good use. So flame away if you must. They'll only turned into sources of good power for me to use. *grins evilly*

Without anymore endless babbling from me... Let's finish it... (I do not own Digimon.)

****

Lost In The Moment

****

Part 5

"Hey, look," Kari said her arms still around TK even after the song had ended. Their cheeks were pressed against each other unnoticed.

"Wow!" TK said, "I never knew-" He slowly pulled away from Kari as she did the same. Both began to blush tomato red at how close they were actually standing.

"You silly boys never know anything," Mimi laughed as she stood by watching.

"Why pull away," Kit teased, "It's not like you didn't enjoy standing so close together." She gave TK and Kari a little shove toward each other and they were in each other's arms again.

"Hey, Tai, check out the lip locking," Matt joked watching Yolei and Izzy. Jade elbowed him. But curiously, they both looked back and around for Tai who didn't answer.

"Where's-?" Jade began but caught a glimpse of the couple dancing in a dark corner. Their foreheads against the other's as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Then they began to kiss each other, each pulling the other deeper and deeper into their kiss.

"Let's leave them alone," Matt said also seeing this, "Another display of liplocking." Jade elbowed him again.

"They're just so adorable together," Kari sighed at the sight of Yolei and Izzy together, "One of the cutest things I've seen all night." She looked at TK and thought, _But you're the cutest thing ever._

"And you two are just so adorable too," Jade joked. Matt elbowed her, but cowered back when she glared at him. 'What?' he mouthed. Jade just shook her head.

Joany stood by looking at her date and the purpled haired beauty now in his arms. Joany felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she brushed it away and smiled sadly. _I deserved this._ She laughed to herself and shook her head. She was relieved that things were right now. That the right people were together.

She turned around and left the gym just as she bumped into a guy she didn't know. He smiled at her and invited her to dance. She nodded just as the next slow song began to play.

Yolei reluctantly pulled away from Izzy after a while. She smiled up at him, but then her smile faded. What was going on? She didn't understand this. _First, he comes to prom with Joany, then he ends up dancing with me and then-_ her thoughts were interrupted.

"Yolei-" Izzy began. He didn't know where to find his next words, "Yolei, I- um, you- we- uh- There's something I really need to say to you, but I wish I knew how to say it. I- I wish that I would have asked you to prom in the first place. I-"

Yolei's mouth formed a smile again, catching on to what Izzy was rambling about. Her face came closer to the handsome boy once more, "You don't have to say anything." And then she kissed him again, but hesitantly this time until he returned the kiss.

"You think they'll ever stop?" Kari asked as she stared at her brother and Sora still standing in the corner. Still kissing passionately. The night was almost over and they had been in the corner for as long as everyone could remember. But they hadn't been making out the whole time. Occasionally, they did rest their heads on each other's shoulders.

"Well," Matt joked, "They're going to have to come up for air sometime soon." Again Jade elbowed him.

"You are such a male," Jade said.

"Do you hate me or something?" Matt asked, "You've been getting on my case all night."

"Don't feel bad, Matt," Kit joked, "J likes to be mean to just about everyone."

"Not even funny," Jade said.

"Hey," Matt said with an evil glint in his eye that no one seemed to notice, "The night's almost over. So, I was thinking..."

"Well, out and say it alrea-" Jade was cut off when Matt grabbed her and planted his lips on hers. (I'm tired of hiding. If you Mimato fans want to kill me, go ahead. I know you want to now. *sighs* But you'll have to answer to my bodyguards first. *dashes out of room*) 

Jade was so surprised that she didn't even think about fighting back. She got caught up in the kiss and kissed back and for a split second felt as if she were in ecstasy. 

Her jaw hung open even after Matt parted from her. It was as if he just swept her off her feet... Then she shook her head, snapped back into reality and- "Why you little-!" Jade grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be Mimi's purse, and angrily chucked it at Matt's face as he sprinted for safety, with Jade on his trail, leaving the rest of the group laughing at Matt's stunt.

"I think I better call Dad and tell him to meet us at the hospital," TK joked.

"No," Kit joked, "I have a feeling that the hospital isn't going to be enough after Jade is done with him."

"Should one of us try to help him?" Ken asked.

"No," TK laughed, "He'll live."

"I can't believe he actually tried to pull a stunt like that," Kari laughed, "He knew Jade would want to kill him in the end."

"That's Matt for you," TK said, "He knew Jade would be mad. But I think he loves tormenting her."

"Well, she didn't have to throw my purse," Mimi sighed. The rest chuckled at her.

They averted their attention toward the couple still standing in the corner and (you guessed it) still making out.

"Hey, didn't Sora say they were just friends?" Kit joked.

"Well, they are being awfully friendly right now," TK said. He looked at Kari and wished that he had the courage that Tai had.

"Uh, I believe our other pair of love birds have fled the building," Kit said looking around the gym. Yolei and Izzy were nowhere in sight.

"Yolei?" Izzy said. They both sat down on a bench outside of the school, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight. Like an angel who fell out of the sky. And, uh, there's something I need to tell you."

Yolei smiled, "I don't think you really have to say anything anymore." She scooted in closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Izzy blushed, "I am really curious though. Who did you come to prom with?"

"What?" Yolei was confused by that question. She looked up at him and tilted her head.

"Izzy," a voice said from the entrance. Joany stood there and smiled at the two, "I'm sorry Izzy."

"What?" Izzy and Yolei stood up to face Joany, "What do you mean? Why are you apologizing?" But then he understood the whole thing as the pieces began to come together. Joany being so distant before they arrived, why he hadn't seen Yolei's date all night, and now Joany was apologizing.

"Why'd you do it?" Izzy asked.

"I just," Joany shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you, I just felt- I wasn't myself. Especially after you told me that you were going to go ask Yolei to prom. I just felt the need to keep you to myself. And I know that that was selfish of me. I'm just so glad that it's all worked out now." She turned toward the still confused Yolei, "I'm sorry Yolei. I didn't want to hurt anyone. And I'll understand if neither of you ever want to talk to me again." She smiled sadly and walked away.

"Joany!" Izzy called after exchanging glances with Yolei. He smiled at the girl, "I'll see you in class on Monday!" Joany smiled back and waved, then walked off.

"Well," Yolei said, "Where were we?" She smiled deviously at Izzy who leaned in and planted his lips on hers just as two figures ran by them.

"Hey, it was only a joke!" came Matt's voice.

"A joke, huh?" Jade's voice called out, "I'll show you joke. I'll show you a joke that'll remind you never to touch me again. I'll show you a joke that'll make sure you'll never see the sun come up tomorrow." There was a loud thump and then more running.

Izzy and Yolei smiled at the two and chuckled, but went back to focus their attention on each other. 

Matt was standing and backing away from an angry Jade who was prepared to attack Matt with one of her karate movements.

(A/N: If no one remembers, in one of the earlier chapters, I mentioned that Jade took karate classes.)

"Tai," Kari said, "It's time to go home." She and TK leaned against each other and watched as the couple continued to lip wrestle.

"Well," TK said, "At least they moved to a more comfortable place."

Sora was now sitting on Tai's lap in the nearest chair. Tai held his finger up at Kari indicating for her to wait a minute.

"We still have a while before we'll get kicked out," TK said looking at his watch, "You wanna just go home? Everyone else left."

"We might as well," Kari said. She looked around at the semi-empty gym. Ken had offered to walk Kit home, but she refused saying that she was capable of getting home herself and remembering that Jade had driven them here. Jade had given up on hurting Matt brutally, vowing revenge on his joke. She then left with Mimi and Kit, while Matt left, offering Ken a ride home and Michael a ride back to the hotel he was staying at. Davis left with Serena offering to walk her home, and forgetting completely about how depressed he was about Kari. TK, Kari and Tai and Sora were left here. "No point in staying here and watching those two," Kari stood up and linked her arm with TK's and they made their way out of the gym.

"I'll walk you home," TK said.

Kari nodded, "Okay-" She was caught off guard by TK's sudden spontaneous action. He had pulled her to him and then kissed her on the lips. Kari's heart was racing as she returned the kiss. _Oh my,_ she thought, _I've waited so long for this._ She put her arms around TK's neck and pulled him closer, just as-

"Hey!" an angry voice called from across the gym, "You let go of my baby sister!!"

TK and Kari broke apart, and immediately, hand in hand, dashed out of the gym with an angry Tai on their trail followed by Sora, who hoped that she'd be able to keep Tai from mercilessly hurting a frightened young TK and locking up poor Kari.

Outside, the four ran by two figures who were still sitting on a bench in each other's arms, enjoying every moment of the night.

Okay, I'm not the best at ending off stories. But I tried. This is the very first fic I've actually completed. But the second fic I've posted. If anyone is interested, the first fic I wrote and am in the middle of writing is called The Ancient Prophecy of Light. It's more of an action/adventure type of fic, but it also embeds a few of my fave couples: Tai/Sora (whom I have been convince since the beginning of the first season, were perfect for each other. And because Sora's my fave Digi-destined), TK/Kari (it is just so obvious about those two, so I dont' have to say anymore), and Izzy/Yolei (they're so cute together.) I'm no good with summaries, so if you want, just email me at sakura@mystical.2ndmail.com, or look up the story for a gist of what sorta goes on.

Oh yeah, one last thing:

Kit and Jade were created by me- Digi-destined who moved to Odaiba from Hong Kong. Please tell me what you think about them if you haven't already. I'm thinking of starting a whole new epic that includes them with the Digi-destined starting all the way from the beginning of Season 02.

And another last thing, I have another fic idea that involves Matt and Mimi. I'm going to write this to make up for the lack of Mimato in this story.

And that's all folks. I hoped you enjoyed Lost In The Moment. And don't forget to review. Thanx.

-MysticJade


End file.
